Small Things Come In Big Packages
by xxalexisurgodxx
Summary: Alfred throws a Christmas party, but is disappointed when Arthur doesn't show up. Or did he...? Rated M for lemons and some bad language.  Happy early holidays! USUK YAOI *ANOTHER LITTLE PART ADDED*
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty. I knew this would be coming eventually.

My sister asked me to write a USUK lemon fic, and I had to incorporate ribbon into it. There's only one thing that can lead to... *smirks*

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. (If I did, this stuff would be happening in every episode...)

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help carrying that out? It's pretty big..." The girl behind the counter asked sweetly.

A blonde man with lavender eyes grinned and hoisted the tall box into his arms. There was nothing in it, so it was light enough. "Zat won't be necessary, _ma chere_, I'll be fine. Thank you though!"

The girl blushed, not used to being spoken to in such a manner. "Y-You're welcome! Have a nice day!" She answered as he turned to leave, somehow looking around the box to watch where he was walking.

He looked sideways over his shoulder back at the innocent girl. "_Au revoir_."

**TTT**

The doorbell sounded so suddenly a green-eyed nation dropped the tea cup he was holding, sending it crashing to the floor. Thank God it was empty and cushioned by the carpet.

"Who could it possibly be?" He opened the door.

"Ah! _Bonsoir_, Arthur! Am I invited inside?"

Oh. It was Francis.

"Sure, why not." Arthur asked, voice holding a hint of suspicion as he eyed the very large box the Frenchman held. "What the bloody hell is that for?" He asked as it was put down on the floor.

Completely ignoring the question, Francis grinned. "What are you doing at a fine hour such as this one, Arthur?"

The Briton rolled his eyes. "I happen to be getting ready for Alfred's Christmas party, which you should be doing now instead of showing up at my house with a..." He lectured, peering at the box again. "... very big box."

Francis crossed his arms. "But Arthur, I am getting ready. In fact, this is the last thing zat needs to be done."

Arthur gave him a confused looked. "What on earth does a box have to do with anything?"

A smirk. "Why, his present of course."

The Briton's eyebrows knitted. He didn't like that smirk one bit. "Francis... What are you getting him?" He hoped the man wasn't giving the younger country something dangerous.

The older nation stepped forward, glancing at the floor as he made his way around the Englishman and behind him. Arthur didn't notice, and therefore did not follow him. "Zat information is classified... but you'll see soon enough." The Frenchman slipped his hand into his pocket and his fingers wound around something narrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes again. "Is it really that bad?"

Suddenly, Francis swooped down behind Arthur and, before the Briton could react, jabbed a needle into the back of his neck. "Heh. Mission successful."

Arthur spun around, eyes ablaze with fury. "What the bloody fuck was that for, y-y-you... g-g... g-git...?"

The effects were instantaneous. Francis smirked as Arthur collapsed to the floor, eyes slowly closing. "Zat was just too easy." He strode over to Arthur's limp body and lifted it bridal style, placing it on the living room couch. He drew out something bright red from his pocket and began his work. _"You'd better be grateful Alfred. Moi, being the most experienced in l'amour and feelings, I took it upon myself to help you two to resolve the obvious sexual tension between yourselves. I hope you find your Christmas gift... rather enjoyable."_ Francis smirked to himself.

**TTT**

"Frenchie! I'm glad you could make it this year!" A loud, boisterous voice greeted the Frenchman.

The grin from before still sat on his face. "_Bonsoir_, Alfred!" He replied as he entered the house, already filled with music and lights and people. "What a great turn out."

Alfred grinned back. "Yeah, once everyone heard how awesome the party was going to be they just had to come!"

Francis looked around the room casually, folding his arms. "Is everyone here now?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.

Alfred's wide grin lessened a bit at the inquiry. "No, the only person who didn't show up yet is Arthur, come to think of it."

It took every single drop of Francis' will power to stop himself from smirking like a maniac. "Is zat so?"

**TTT**

When nobody was watching, Francis snuck out the back door and around to the side of the house, where he'd hidden the box. By some miracle he'd gotten through the back door and up the stairs into Alfred's master bedroom, where he was certain the American slept. He lugged the box, now somewhat heavy, into the room and shut the door.

Sliding the large box to the foot of the king sized bed, his smirk returned from before. He stared at the box in such a manner that if the thing was a person they'd have run as far as they could. "_Au revoir_, _Angleterre_. Have fun..." He said quietly, and left the room.

**TTT **

It was now a few hours into the party, and everything was going smoothly. Why? Because Francis was here and Arthur was not. There would surely be some bickering or problem if they were together. Alfred was quiet as he stood in the corner, watching as everyone went by with plates of food he had catered for dinner. He eyed the drinks: of course there was soda, but then he'd also provided some Heineken and asked Francis to suggest some type of wine.

"Where's Arthur? He hasn't shown up..." Alfred thought to himself, saddening. "Why didn't he come? I'd even invited him first." The American sank back into the wall and glued his eyes to the opposite wall. The party was more than half way through, there'd be no point for the Englishman to come now. Alfred sighed quietly.

**TTT**

"Merry Christmas! Yeah you too! Hope you had fun!" Alfred pulled a big smile as everyone left, waving a bit as they got into their cars. When the last person walked out, he came back inside and closed the door, grin falling to the floor and shattering. He spun around from the door and shot an icy glare at the man standing in the middle of his living room. "What?"

He grinned. "Oh, nothing."

Alfred growled. "Get out, Francis."

Sighing in mock sadness, Francis strode over to the front door and let himself out. "_Bonne nuit_."

Alfred watched through darkened cerulean eyes as the door clicked closed. He locked it up and collapsed onto one of the armchairs, holding a hand to his forehead. _"Arthur... Why didn't you come? I really wanted you here..." _ He thought sadly.

Alfred made his way into the kitchen and absentmindedly over to the drinks. "Hn. What's so great about this wine anyway?" He mused, turning the bottle over in his hands. "I guess I'll try it..." The American chose a wine glass from the cabinets of the counter and filled it a bit less than half way. He raised it to his lips and took a sip.

Alfred's eyes widened and he flew over to the sink. "Gaaaaahh!" He groaned as he spit it out and down the drain. "How the hell does he drink that crap?" Alfred spilled out the rest of it and dumped the glass in the sink. The American sighed. "I guess I'll just go to bed..."

He trudged up the stairs, loosening his crimson tie as he ascended them. Alfred pulled it off as he kicked open the door to his room. The door clicked closed and he looked up, and that's when he saw it. Alfred dropped his tie on the floor and his mouth opened a bit. "What? Is that a present...?"

**TTT**

Fuzzy darkness greeted the Briton as he came back to reality. He blinked a few times, waking himself up, and the fuzzy darkness became just darkness. "What...? Where am I?"

Arthur reached up and rubbed his eyes- or, at least, he tried to. Fully alert now, the Briton felt his wrists bound together behind his back. "Bloody hell...?" He whispered, and his breath hitched in his throat. This was scary.

Then, a very familiar voice. "It's definitely a Christmas present... But from who?"

Arthur's heartbeat skyrocketed. "A-Alfred?" He fidgeted with his bound wrists again. _"Wh-What is he talking about?"_

"There's no tag or anything... and it's pretty big..."

Arthur's eyes widened in the darkness. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Words and choppy sentences ran through his mind, ultimately piecing together one idea. _"Francis! That bloody fucking frog! He put me in a box? Why the bloody hell..."_ He stopped. _"Wait a minute... I'm in a box... A present box? And Alfred..."_ Arthur blushed a deep red, despite the fact no one could see him.

**TTT**

Alfred eyed the box carefully. It was perfectly wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper, and tied up tightly with a bright red ribbon. "I guess I'll just open it..."

The American strode over to the present and ripped the ribbon apart easily, throwing it to the side. He grabbed a fold in the wrapping paper and tore it open, revealing tan cardboard. "Hm..." His eyebrows knitted as he tore the rest of the paper away and squished into a ball, placing it next to him on the floor. He gripped the flaps of the box, which were taped down, and pulled them open.

Alfred's eyes widened. Inside the box... he had opened the box to see...

"Er... Happy Ch-Christmas?"

Alfred blinked. "Arthur?"

The older nation blushed. "Er..."

"Wait... Were you here the whole time?" The American asked.

"W-Well, that bleeding frog Francis came to my house and then..."

But Alfred wasn't listening, rather, his cerulean eyes roamed all over the Briton's body, darkening the slightest bit when they came to the slut-red ribbon keeping his tiny wrists bound together, tied in a big, perfect bow. Fighting the urge to lick is lips, the American took in the whole image before him, the deep blush on the older nation's face acting as the icing on the cake. A very sweet cake...

"and then- Alfred? Are you even listening?

The larger man leaned forward over the top of the box, eyes narrowing. A sinfully delicious cake...

Arthur's emerald green eyes widened a bit, blushing harder. "A-Alfred?"

_"I wanna hear what it sounds like when you scream that name..."_ Alfred ripped off a side of the box and knelt down in front of Arthur, placing his hands on either of the Briton's knees.

"Wh-What are you- ah!" Arthur gave a nervous yelp when they fell backwards, the box under them. Alfred now leaned over him, and smirked at the fact that the older nation had to arch his back a bit to make room for his hands under it, which were still tied up. "..."

Alfred crashed his lips down onto the pair beneath his, pressing hard. Arthur gasped at the contact. This was wrong! But yet, no part of him cared and his eyes fluttered shut, pushing back up on the American's lips. Alfred slipped a hand underneath the arch in Arthur's back and just barely grazed the pad of his thumb across the skin underneath the Briton's shirt. Arthur inhaled a shaky breath in response and arched his back further.

The American wrapped both arms around the other nation and lifted him up off the floor, standing up. He pushed him down onto the bed and reconnected their lips, immediately getting to work on the Briton's shirt.  
Alfred undid one button at a time until he finally opened the front of the shirt and slid it slowly from Arthur's shoulders and left it at his wrists, as it could go no further.

"So tell me, Arthur..." Alfred whispered into the Briton's neck, licking the skin. "Who tied you up so beautifully..."

Arthur shuddered, eyes half-lidded. "Wh-What does it matter?"

"I guess you're right..." The American replied as he bit down lightly on the Briton's right nipple, earning a light yelp from him.

"Alfred..."

He moved to the other one and kept teasing the right one with his fingers. Arching his back, Arthur let out a shaky breath, wrists shaking against the ribbon and his shirt. Alfred ripped his own shirt open to feel his chest against the smaller man's, the sensation making him moan like a whore.

Arthur felt the younger undo the button to his pants and pull them off. He heard a soft plop; they must've hit the floor. But suddenly, there was no more heat. He opened his eyes to find Alfred sitting up. "Wh-What...?"

"Don't move, Arthur. I'll be right back."

"Fine."

Less than a minute later Alfred returned with something in his hand. He shook it.

"What is that?" The American grinned and Arthur watched as he squirted something white and fluffy into his own mouth. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Alfred swallowed it, licking his lips slowly as he stared down at Arthur. The older nation blushed a bit as he watched this. "Where did Alfred learn to make that face?"

"Whipped cream. Want some?" Alfred asked huskily, and without waiting for an answer, squirted some of it into the Briton's mouth.

It was sweet, incredibly sweet. The American crashed their lips together and shoved his tongue past Arthur's lips, creating a passionate kiss. Arthur kissed back hard, feeling the sweet white fluff melt and mix with his saliva.

The kiss ended all too soon though, as Alfred broke away and squirted the whipped cream down Arthur's neck and chest, making a few zigzagging marks on the way down. He bent low over the smaller man's panting body and licked all the cream up, eyes rolling back into his head at each sigh and gasp he'd heard.

"B-Bloody hell... Alfred..." Arthur panted, face flushed.

But Alfred was nowhere near done. He shook the can again and made more zigzagging paths across the nation's lower chest and stomach, filling up his belly button. Arthur groaned loudly as he dipped his tongue in it, again, licking it all up.

Alfred watched the Briton pant for a moment, absentmindedly undoing the button on his pants and letting the waistband drop down lazily. Then he hooked his fingers inside the man's boxers and pulled them off, readying the whipped cream again. He squirted it down from Arthur's lower stomach all the way down to where he'd been aiming to go the whole time. The Briton hissed as the cool fluff covered the top of his erection. Alfred wrapped his hand around it and rubbed it slowly, spreading the whipped cream as he did so.

Arthur had to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming. "D-Dammit, Alfred! You b-bloody tease!" The American ran his fingers in circular motions and only once over the moist tip, hard enough for him to feel it, but soft enough to drive him absolutely insane. Alfred smirked as he watched the man underneath him pant and sweat.

"You're so fucking sexy..." He said before replacing his hand with his mouth.

Arthur instantly lost his ability to form coherent sentences. He tugged against his binds again, and whimpered as he turn his head to the side. His body shook in anticipation as Alfred's tongue ran along the bottom of his erection and back up to the top, cleaning off any whipped cream that was left. Alfred blindly pushed Arthur's legs open and once more did the smaller man here the shaking and squirting of the whipped cream can.

Alfred gave a final, hard suck and let it go with a small popping noise. The American snaked a hand underneath Arthur's back and coaxed it up off the bed enough to fit his hand. He ran his fingers down the Briton's back, making him shudder. However, Arthur wouldn't have ever been ready for what came next.

The older felt a cool, slimy finger enter him. Alfred earned a scream of pain and Arthur's now hazy green eyes squeezed closed. "A-Alfred! Haaaaaa!"

The American held the smaller man in place as he squirmed, flopping is head to the other side. Alfred had to shudder at this sight. Sweat made the tips of Arthur's light blonde hair stick to his face, each one in the perfect spot. A deep red flush had developed across his cheeks and his eyes were shut tightly.

Alfred leaned over so he hovered over Arthur's face, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You're so beautiful..." He watched as the Briton's eyes opened slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head up a bit to kiss the younger nation, who kissed back with matching fervor. It was a great distraction for Arthur as Alfred inserted a second finger, pulling them in and out and in all directions. Arthur moaned into the American's mouth as a third finger was added, and he received a moan in reply back as he was kissed harder.

Alfred jabbed his fingers deep within the Briton one more time before finally withdrawing all three of them and wiping them off on the bed. His shaking hands pulled off his own pants and boxers, which were beginning to become a bit damp. He hissed as his own rock-hard erection met the open air. Alfred gathered a generous amount of whipped cream in his hand and proceeded to lubricate his hard-on until he was satisfied; it didn't take very long.

Arthur watched through glazed, half-lidded eyes. "A-Are you really using whipped cream for that...?"

His darkened cerulean eyes screwed up in desire as he hastily pitched the can of white fluff off the bed and across the room, where it was to be forgotten. "You better believe I am." Alfred replied, voice husky. He hoisted one of Arthur's legs onto his shoulder and stroked the inside of the other thigh gently, almost seductively, as he got up on his knees and positioned himself. "Are you ready, Arthur?"

Arthur shuddered at the tone of his voice. "Y-Yes."

No more was said. Alfred pounded straight into a tight, hot space, loving the way the nation beneath him screamed and squirmed when he hit. The American supported himself with one hand while reaching under Arthur's arched back with the other and tugged open the ribbon that held his wrists together.

Free at last, Arthur reached both arms up and wrapped them around Alfred's neck. "A-Alfred..."

The American moaned loudly. "I d-don't... know if I'll be able to cont-trol myself if you make another sound like that..." He choked into the nation's ear, thrusting harder and rolling his hips.

Arthur gasped. "S-So don't..."

Alfred shuddered and planted a few open-mouthed kisses on the Briton's neck, his own breathing heavy. "Jesus, Arthur..."

Arthur leaned into his lips and tightened his arms around the younger's neck. "Nngh... kiss... me... you git..."

Smiling inwardly, Alfred complied and pressed his lips to the Briton's. One large hand made its way into Arthur's light blonde hair, damp around the edges. Arthur unwound on of his arms from the American's neck and laid a hand on the side of his face, deepening an already deep kiss.

They had to break apart, however, when Alfred jerked his hips again, earning another gasp from the smaller man.

The American's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit back a groan. Those sounds drove him absolutely nuts.

Another thrust. "Haaaa!"

It wasn't long now until he lost his mind. Alfred pounded again, he had a feeling he was close to finding a certain spot.

"A-Alfred, I-I am very close, it won't be much longer-"

"T-Try and hold out a l-little longer, I can't fi-"

But then he did find it, he could tell by the way Arthur threw his head back and screamed like he'd never before. Alfred kissed him on the cheek. "Th-That's it... Holy crap..."

It felt like a drug, the way Alfred made him feel, even more so at that moment. "Alfred!"

The larger man almost cummed right then and there at the sound of his name. "Gahh! Oh God, Arthur..." It only took one more shot at his prostate and they both lost themselves in ecstasy, releasing the tight feeling in their midsections.

Arthur shivered at the feeling of warm, sticky semen dripping out of him and down his legs. He gazed up into the younger nation's cerulean eyes, so overwhelmed with emotion that a few tears escaped his own green ones. Between heavy panting Alfred gave him an uncertain look, in response to which Arthur grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss of overflowing passion. The American removed himself from the slighter man and softly laid beside him, kissing back as best as he could.

"I love you..."

"I love you..."

They spoke quietly, as if any louder would break the precious moment.

"So Arthur, will you ever tell me who tied you up so I can murder them?" Alfred grinned, running his fingers through light blonde locks.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You will do no such thing!"

Very blue eyes stared back into his own emerald green ones.

The Briton faltered. "F-Fine... It was bloody Francis..."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "How did I not see that coming?"

"Blimey, you wouldn't really injure him, yes?"

Alfred smirked inwardly. "Well, I can't make any promises-"

"Alfred!"

"-but since it bothers you this much I'll have to resist the urge." His smirk made itself known.

Arthur blushed slightly and tried to look annoyed, only to fail miserably.

"I mean really, Arthur, him tying you up, it kinda crosses a line..."

The Briton didn't respond.

Alfred inched his face closer so their noses almost touched. " A line..." His voice was flavored by the smirk.

"Oh shut it." Arthur scowled.

Alfred kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, and thanks for, um, coming to the party?"

The older nation rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Alfred..." Then he grinned. "Happy Christmas."

The American laughed softly, pulling the smaller frame to his own and giving Arthur a quick squeeze. "Thanks."

Arthur's eyebrows knitted. "What on earth is so funny?"

Alfred laid his forehead against the Briton's. "I love the way you say it. It's so cute!"

"Well how do you say it?"

"We say 'merry' Christmas."

Arthur sighed. "That sounds strange."

"Probably because you don't celebrate Christmas."

"That's beside the point. If I were to wish someone a happy Christmas I would most definitely say 'happy'."

"It's still cute."

A blush. "Yes, yes, as you've said earlier."

Alfred grinned. "I promise I won't shoot Francis." He said it so bluntly that Arthur just had to grin back.

"That would be nice." The Briton pulled the larger in for a soft kiss, sighing in contentment.

They broke apart, but not very far, and eventually fell deep into sleep, staying the whole night in each other's arms.

Back in his own home, a certain man lounged comfortably on his deep mahogany couch, staring out the open window at a dark ocean; the night sky. A myriad of stars reflected as tiny sparkles in his lavender eyes, and their light curved regally around the base of the wine glass held in his large, but soft hand. He lowered the glass from his lips set it down on the coffee table, smiling serenely. And somehow he knew that his endeavor had succeeded.

* * *

*Whistles* Nice job, Francis!

Francis: Why, _je vous remercie_.

Alex: We can always count on you to... yeah...

Francis: *smirks*

Lemony goodness deserves reviews, non? XDD

-Alexandra


	2. Epilogue

**Eh... an epilogue of sorts? But I was reading the reviews you wonderful people wrote me and I figured I'd write a little something to add on to this. Because my idea was just so funny. D**

* * *

**-Epilouge-**

A smal scratching sound filled the dim living room. Alfred was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room with a single lamp, writing what appeared to be a letter. His arm and body covered most of the words, as he was leaning over the paper in deep concentration, but the few words at the top and the date were visible. It was December twenty sixth, just after Christmas Day.

He bit his tongue, deep in thought, before grinning and scribbling down another sentence or so.

The American finished a few minutes later and stood up, folding the paper in half and crossing the living room to the stairs. "Artie?" he called.

"What is it?" Came the response from upstairs bedroom.

"Eh- never mind."

Before the Briton could question him Alfred dashed away from the stairs and into the back room. He pulled open one of the many chest drawers and rummaged through it. Frowning when he didn't find what he was searching for, the superpower closed it hastily and pulled another one open. After a few more tries he finally wrapped his hand around a lightweight box and pulled it out. A box of one hundred envelopes. Grinning triumphantly, he pulled one out and tucked the little box back away in its drawer.

The idea came to him two nights ago on Christman Eve after he'd gotten done assuring Arthur that he wouldn't kill Francis for stealing him and tying him up. Instead, he thought, I'll send him a thank you note. And that's just what he was doing at the moment. I mean, he could tell the frenchman had put a lot of effort into the gift. It was by far Alfred's favorite. He'd made sure to put that in the note as well.

The American sealed the note inside the envelope and addressed it accordingly- it took a few minutes because he _was_ all the way in Paris. Eh. Oh well. It was worth the extra money for the postage too. The smirk never left the American's face as he located his bomber jacket and tugged it on. "Arthur I'm going out! Be back in a few minutes!"

The Briton stalked out of the kitchen, cradling a cup of tea in his hands as he quirked an eyebrow at Alfred. "And where are you going?'

The American could see no reason to lie. It was an innocent errand, really. Well, it was if he didn't get too specific. "Just to the post office- I gotta pop something in the mail before the New Year." And he did, because getting a thank you note for something you did during Christmas after the New Year was a bit late. A bit.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask the American why, but then decided against doing so, taking a sip of his Earl Gray instead. It would just make his headache worse. "Right. Be back soon."

Alfred winked. "See ya in a few!" _"Thank God, that was too easy..."_

The Englishman had just gotten out of the shower and was pulling on a nightshirt when he heard the front door open. Finishing with the buttons, Arthur descended the stairs and met Alfred in the hallway as the younger man shrugged his infamous jacket off. A shower always relaxed him and left him in a good mood. "Hello, poppet."

Alfred smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey- mmmm, you smell good."

Arthur rolled his eyes and began to loosen the American's tie. "I was just in the shower, you git."

"Oh, that explains everything." Alfred followed him into the living room with a content expression and removed his tie completely, letting Arthur lead him to the couch. He leaned his head on the island's shoulder.

"Alfred- do you have plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Only if you'll be here."

Arthur smiled, taking a seat on his lap and running his fingers in slow, absentminded little circles over Alfred's chest. "I'd love to be here. But you have to come to England for Saint Valentine's Day."

"Deal." The larger nation tilted his own head up and kissed Arthur gently.

After a few seconds Arthur felt his head beginning to throb again and he pulled away, resting it against Alfred's forehead. "Do you happen to have any asprin? My head is killing me."

First a kiss. Then Advil. Alfred reached up and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Sure."

It was a week later when Alfred's house phone rang. Said man was asleep, and you know as well as I that a truck could crash into the house and this man would not react. Slept like rock, that one. Arthur was left to answer it.

"Hello? This is Arthur, who's calling?"

The voice on the other end was the one he wanted to hear the least at the moment. "_Bonjour, mon ami! How was your Christmas? I did not see you at the party."_

Arthur scowled but then immediately turned a light pink, remembering exactly how his Christmas, specifically his Christmas _Eve_ had been spent. "F-Fine, thank you. Why are you calling Alfred?"

He could hear the smirk in Francis' voice when he replied. _"Oh, I just wanted to tell him I had a good laugh at the letter he mailed about a week ago thanking me for my gift."_

Arthur's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Why would Alfred send him a...? Oh. That's why he'd gone to the post office last week. But why had the American been so vague about it? Wait a minute. Was Alfred thanking him for...? OH no. "I'm afraid he's busy at the moment. He'll have to call you back later today." _Or tomorrow. _Arthur dug his finger into the "End" button harshly and threw the cordless on the couch. He turned on his heel and ascended the stairs, quickly making it to Alfred's open bedroom door.

He peered inside to see the American sleeping. He snored lightly as Arthur stepped into the room without needing to move the door and crossed it to the bed. The Englishman glared down at Alfred before grabbing one of his shoulders and shaking him none too gently. "Wake up, twat."

"Wha-?" Alfred slurred as he was jerked roughly into consciousness.

Arthur leaned down a bit and folded his arms. "You're absolutely despicable."

Alfred's eyebrows knitted in confusion. What could he have done wrong? He'd been sleeping!

The Briton seemed to read his mind, because he said, "You sent Francis a bloody thank you for tying me up and making me your Christmas gift?"

Alfred's eyes lightened in realization and he back up a bit. "O-Oh yeah... I kinda did... my bad."

The island seethed. "Why?"

Why? Why not? It was so damn hilarious! But Alfred felt that if he said anything that even remotely related to that reason, he'd probably be sleeping on the couch and/or floor that night. In his own house. Nah, probably for a week. Minimum. "B-Because... u-uh..." Alfred stuttered and tried his best grin, but it only came out looking sheepish. "Sorry. That was a bit uncalled for."

"A bit?"

Alfred pouted. Don't make me sleep on the floor! "W-Well... a lot a bit..."

"A lot a bit _what_?"

"Uncalled for..." Please!

Arthur suddenly smiled. "Thank you."

Evidently, Alfred was even more confused now.

The Englishman rolled his deep green eyes. "I forgive you, wanker."

The superpower's face lit up with a convivial smile. "Really? So you won't make me sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No, you silly thing." Arthur grinned and climbed into bed next to the other nation. "I need _something_ to keep me warm, don't I darling?"

* * *

**I love British pet names. They're so cute... poppet. Teehee. 333**

**Alfred: Yay no couch!**

**Arthur: You're lucky I love you, git. **


End file.
